Love Story - Charlie and Sasha
by fantasyZ150
Summary: Story takes place after ADGTH 2 movie. Follows the love life of Charlie and Sasha. (No connection with the ADGTH TV series because it is like a reboot and I think it is really stupid. It simply does not exist to me.)
1. Alone at Home

Charlie and Sasha

It was early summer in San Francisco, California. About three months had passed since Red, the demon cat from Hell, and his evil plans were thwarted. He planned to bring all of the dogs from Heaven down to the dark world itself with Gabriel's horn in hand. But he was stopped and sent back to Hell by three dogs and a young runaway boy. Even Carface, a male bulldog who served as Red's accomplice, was dragged to Hell, though life said that all dogs go to Heaven.

The three dogs that saved Heaven from this mischief were Charlie Barkin, a handsome male German Shepherd and leader of the team, Sasha La Fleur, a beautiful and sexy female Irish Setter and Charlie's lover, and Itchy Itchiford, a little male Dachshund with a red hat and green shirt and Charlie's best friend. And the young boy who accompanied them was named David, who ran away from home because of his stepmother having a newborn baby.

After defeating Red, Charlie and Itchy had to return to Heaven with Gabriel's horn. Filled with sadness, Charlie said his mournful goodbyes to David and the love of his life Sasha. Sasha was just as sad as Charlie was. She had chosen him as the love of her life, also. So both dogs confirmed their love for each other and departed, with Sasha looking up into the light that Charlie and Itchy had disappeared into before it faded away.

Up in Heaven, Annabelle, the boss dog of the Holy realm, received the horn and gave an emblem to Charlie for his heroic deeds. Charlie was given another chance by Annabelle to go back down to Earth and have another life. He gradually accepted her offer. But Itchy had chosen to remain in Heaven. So both friends said their tearful goodbyes and departed. And Charlie was sent falling down back to David and Sasha, who had just arrived at David's home.

David and Sasha were overjoyed to have Charlie back. David finally learned of his stepmother's love for him and began calling her "mom." Charlie and Sasha greatly declared their love for each other. They shared a passionate kiss and married, becoming husband and wife. And they were adopted into David's family.

Now, the morning sun was shining through David's bedroom window as Charlie and Sasha slept together in their own doggie bed. The sunbeam shined onto Sasha, making her orange fur glow. She opened her eyes and yawned. It was time to wake up her husband. But it was not going to be easy. But she had just the idea to do it. So she leaned over and gently placed her lips onto his lips.

Charlie opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife's lovely green eyes staring right into his wonderful brown eyes. He felt good with the kiss that awakened him. He got up and continued kissing with Sasha. The two lovers closed their eyes and kissed smoothly, putting their paws around each other. Charlie ran his paws gently up and down Sasha's back, stroking her from her shoulders to the stem of her tail. Sasha massaged the back of his neck with her tiny paws.

After a couple of minutes of embracement, Charlie and Sasha looked at each other again with smiles on their faces. "Sasha," Charlie spoke softly, "you are like the best alarm clock that I've ever had." Then he rubbed noses with her.

"Charlie," Sasha said, "you are like the best pillow that I've ever had." Then she licked his cheek.

It was the day David and his family were leaving for their separate summer vacations. David was going with his friends to a fun summer camp while his parents and their newborn baby daughter were heading off to Florida. The family would only be gone for two months. But much to the displeasure of Charlie and Sasha, they had to stay home.

It was now time to wake up David to begin the day. So the two newlywed dogs jumped onto his bed and rocked him gently to wake him up.

"David," Charlie whispered, "time to get up. You don't want to be late."

"Your parents are probably waiting for you," Sasha said.

David groaned sleepily. "Okay," he yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes, "I'm up. Thanks for waking me, you two." He still had the ability to hear Charlie and Sasha speak. So he understood exactly what they were saying.

David got out of bed and switched from his pajamas to his usual town clothing. Then he and the dogs went downstairs for breakfast. His parents were already awake, fixing breakfast. His newborn baby sister, Nancy, was at her baby table eating her baby breakfast food.

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," David said happily.

"Morning, son," Thom, his dad, said. "Breakfast is almost ready. You can have a seat at the table and your mother will serve for you."

David went over and sat down at the table. After a few more minutes, breakfast was finally served.

"Here you go, David," Claire, his stepmother said, bringing his plate over to him. "I have your favorite breakfast for you." David's favorite breakfast was scrambled eggs, five bacon strips, two slices of ham, a pancake, and a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks, Mom," David said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, honey," Claire replied, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Charlie and Sasha had their usual breakfast out of their own dog bowls while the family sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfast together.

After the family was all finished with breakfast, they began for their departure. They all got packed up and headed out. But first, David wanted to say goodbye to the dogs.

"I'm sorry that you two have to stay here by yourselves," David told them.

"It's alright," Charlie assured him, "we'll be perfectly fine somehow. You do what is good for you heart."

"And remember," Sasha spoke, "we'll be right there in your heart."

"Thanks, guys," David said. "Now you two take care of yourselves. And I love you so much."

Charlie and Sasha watched from the front door as David and his family rode away in a taxi. Then they both went back inside the house with Charlie closing the door. He went to lie down on the couch.

Sasha became concerned when she noticed that her husband had a gloomy look on his face. "What's wrong, Charlie?" she asked him.

"Sasha," he began softly, "I was just thinking about something." He put his head down on his paws. "I was thinking about Itchy." Then a tear came down from one eye. "He was my best friend. I would have been happier if he was here with me. But he chose to remain in Heaven. It was his choice. There was nothing that I could do. And that is probably what hurts me even more. He was my friend for such a long time. And letting him go was one of the hardest things that I had ever done."

Sasha felt the same pain that Charlie had. But she simply could not bear to see him so depressed. "Charlie," she spoke, "I know how painful it is to lose someone so close to you. But the thing is Itchy hasn't left you forever. He is still right here in your heart, watching you." She came and laid down next to Charlie on the couch. "He may not be here with you but he has never abandoned you. His spirit is right here with you." She watched Charlie raise his head with a smile on his face, which made her smile as well. "And I'm still here, my love. I promise that we will be together forever. I love you so much, Charlie."

"I love you too, Sasha," Charlie replied. "I would be so alone without you. I promise I will never leave you. I will never leave your heart."

Charlie and Sasha began kissing on the couch, laying down. Charlie wrapped his arms around Sasha and gently pulled her closer to him. The two lovers were feeling adoration as they continued to kiss.


	2. Ready For Dinner

Charlie and Sasha were sleeping in the backyard that early evening. Then Charlie woke up with a growling stomach. The sound of his stomach woke up Sasha as well. She giggled at his growling stomach. Suddenly, her own stomach was growling too, which made Charlie giggle back. "I know," he said, "let's go out for dinner together right now. We can go eat at this big restaurant for dogs."

"Sure," Sasha said joyfully, "I've haven't eaten since lunch."

The two dogs went in to wear clothes for dinner. Charlie put on a nice black suit with a black bow tie, black pants, and black shoes. He began walking on two legs. He went over to find Sasha, who was busy finding what she wanted to wear for dinner. "Are you ready, love?" he asked her through a bathroom door.

"Yes I am," she responded in the bathroom. She opened the door and came out walking on two legs, too.

Charlie's eyes widened. He was fascinated by Sasha's appearance. She wore a beautiful white dress with a zipper on the back, white high heels, and a pretty white flower clipped onto her head next to her right ear. She also wore white gloves to protect her paws.

"Wow," Charlie said in a stunning matter, "you look very beautiful."

"Why thank you, handsome," Sasha said, turning in a circle to give Charlie a good look around her. "You look great yourself."

And so the two dogs, walking on two legs, went out to have dinner at the restaurant for dogs, holding arms along the way.


	3. A Starry Night

At the restaurant, Charlie and Sasha had their table. Each had their own small bowl of spaghetti. At the center of the table was a XL pepperoni pizza for them. They both chowed down on their spaghetti first, then went for the pizza and ate four slices each.

With their hunger satisfied after dinner, the two dogs exited the restaurant and went to a park. They walked along the walkway while holding arms again. Soon, they both stood on a little bridge with their arms on the wooden bar, staring up at the night sky above the water.

"You know, Sasha," Charlie began, "you are right."

"About what?" Sasha asked

"About this morning. Itchy is still my best friend. He would never abandon me. Now I understand that he is in my heart and looking out for me from Heaven. But I can feel his spirit being here with me, just like you said. And without him, I wouldn't even be back living on Earth again. But you are also the reason that I am back on Earth, Sasha. Your love, faith, and support encouraged me to grow. They helped me find the way to success in Heaven. And they led me back to you when I thought I would never get a chance to see you again. I promise I will never forget all of that, my love."

Sasha smiled with glee. She was fascinated by her husband's speech. "Charlie," she spoke softly, "you really are an angel." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him smoothly.

Charlie felt so relaxed by his wife's warm heart as he kissed her proudly. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. They kissed deeper with their tongues touching. When they broke the kiss, Sasha stared into his eyes with a seductive smile. "Let's go back home," she said. "I want to have some fun together."

"Oh yeah," Charlie answered, "me too."

They kissed briefly before heading back home.


	4. Love at Home

After coming home, Charlie and Sasha went inside the house still kissing. Charlie was carrying his wife in his arms. He carried her to the living room and set her down on her hind legs.

Sasha looked up at him and smiled. "Go ahead, Charlie," she said. "You go first."

Charlie was a bit nervous. But he relaxed and drove the nervousness away. So in front of Sasha, he removed his formal clothes and was fully unclothed again. However, he still stood on two legs.

"Now it's my turn," Sasha told him seductively. She got rid of the flower from her head and removed her gloves. Then, with Charlie watching, she slowly lifted one hind leg and removed one of her heels. Charlie was enjoying this moment. His heart was beating rapidly. Sasha then lifted her other hind leg and removed her other heel. Then, still standing on two legs, she began dancing her body in a slow circle, which excited Charlie more. She slowly turned her back to him while dancing, showing the zipper to him. Turning and looking at her husband with her seductive smile, Sasha reached for the zipper and slowly unzipped her dress, exposing her bare back to him.

Still dancing her body slowly, Sasha turned back around to face Charlie and pushed her dress down to expose her breast. And she let it fall onto the floor. She was now fully unclothed. She was beautifully naked in Charlie's eyes. Sasha continued to dance her body smoothly. Charlie was simply infatuated by his wife's sexy dance.

While dancing, Sasha slowly turned and faced away from Charlie again. Then, still standing on two legs, she started moving her butt side to side, with one paw on her head and the other on her hip. This made Charlie more fascinated. When Sasha was finished with her sexy dance, she turned to face Charlie again and walked towards him. "Did you love it?" she asked him with her seductive voice.

"Oh yeah," Charlie whispered.

The two dogs immediately started kissing and placed their arms around each other. They kissed with their tongues bonding. Charlie ran his paws down his wife's back to the stem of her tail. Then he began to gently rub his wife's butt while he continued to kiss her. Sasha felt so relaxed with her husband running his paws all over her. After several minutes, Charlie reached down and swept Sasha off her feet.

Sasha held onto Charlie as she was being carried. The two lovers continued to kiss as Charlie carried Sasha all the way to their doggie bed. Once there, Charlie allowed himself to gently fall backwards onto the bed with Sasha on top of him. They kissed passionately and let their tongues touch some more. Sasha's butt was up in the air while she bent down and kissed the love of her life with her breast on his chest. Charlie resumed rubbing his love all over her. The two dogs embraced each other with pure love. They were so attached to each other that they promised that they would never stop loving each other.

After a long while of making love, Charlie and Sasha snuggled close to each other on their bed. Charlie curled his body while Sasha rested her head on him like a pillow. And the two lovers drifted off to sleep.


	5. Bathtime Story

It was now week three of Charlie and Sasha being alone at home together. They were back at walking on all four legs. But they walked on two legs at some points. They both were able to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. They got to watch TV and go to downtown San Francisco whenever they felt like it. Charlie and Sasha had begun getting used to being by themselves together with David and his family absent.

One afternoon, Sasha was laying down on her front under the warm sun in the backyard when Charlie approached her. She felt the paws of her husband slowly massaging her from her upper back down to her tail. She moaned softly with comfort. "Keep going, my love," she whispered. "It feels so good."

Charlie accepted her command with a smile and massaged her some more. Her soft fur felt so lovely to him. After finishing massaging his wife, Charlie came down to whisper in her ear. "Would you like to have even a better relaxation with me?"

Sasha looked at Charlie with a puzzled look on her face. "What better relaxation?" she asked curiously.

"Follow me," Charlie replied, "I'll show you."

So Sasha followed her husband back into the house. She followed him upstairs to the bathroom door.

"Close your eyes," Charlie requested.

Sasha shut her eyes. She heard the bathroom door open. She had Charlie escort her inside.

"Okay, you can open them now," Charlie said, and watched to see Sasha's reaction as she unsealed her eyes.

Sasha's mouth dropped open. Her eyes widened with clear fascination. She was impressed at what she was seeing. The whole bathroom was decorated. There were pink flower pedals all over the floor. And there was a beautiful candle lit on a little copper platform hanging on the wall next to the bathtub. And the bathtub itself was filled with nice hot water.

"Charlie," Sasha gasped, "you did this yourself?"

"Of course," Charlie answered, "just for the both of us."

Sasha looked at him with glee. "This is amazing," she said happily.

"It sure is," Charlie said with a smile. "Let's head on in."

The two dogs entered the tub without any further hesitation. Once there, they nuzzled each other and gave each other a brief kiss on the cheek. Then they proceeded to enjoy the comfort of the warm water in the tub. After a little while, they helped wash each other with soap, taking a good bath together. After they were finished, Charlie and Sasha started a conversation. "Charlie," Sasha began, "you've never told me about the previous life that you had. Can you tell me your story?"

Charlie was nervous. The memories of his past came back to him. He certainly had not forgotten them. "Well," Charlie started, "I'll tell you my story then. But it is both happy and sad." Sasha paid attention to his words as he began his story.

"A long time ago, I lived in New Orleans, Louisiana with Itchy. We were pretty much thieves or cons. You see, Carface was my partner. But he mostly acted like a boss. We had our own dogs' casino together. But then, after all the fortune that we made, Carface refused to share it with me. He even had me locked up in a dog jail just to keep all the fortune for himself. After Itchy rescued me from jail, I went and tried to reason with Carface. I tried to make really good friends with him and convince him that sharing was the right purpose because we both made the fortune together. But he had too much betrayal in his heart. And then, he murdered me. He got me drunk and ran me over with a car on a dock. Despite of not doing so many good deeds, I was sent to Heaven where I first met Annabelle. I was so obsessed of getting revenge on Carface that I took the watch that held my life and sent myself back down to Earth, alive. Annabelle warned me that if the watch stopped ticking, I would die again and be sentenced to Hell. From then on, I reunited with Itchy. And together, we rescued an orphan girl named Anne-Marie, who was held hostage by Carface. She had the ability to speak to animals. So she understood what I was saying. We took advantage of her ability to win lots of money in bets and gambles. After that, Itchy and I built our own dog casino to try to get even with Carface. But I stayed and accompanied Anne-Marie because we both had a special bond together. We did a lot of exploration such as visiting my old friend named Flo, visiting a human couple who made waffles for her, and singing with a large alligator under the streets of New Orleans. We had to avoid Carface and his partner named Killer. They once shot at us with a laser gun. After all those adventures, I had to take Anne-Marie back to my friend Flo's home. She was sick. And at that point, Itchy came in. He was beaten up. Carface and his gang had invaded our casino and completely destroyed it. Itchy then accused me of caring more for Anne-Marie than for him. And then…"

Charlie began to cry. Tears were falling from his eyes. "I was such a fool. I lost control of myself. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I said very hurtful words about Anne-Marie. She overhead me and ran away, calling me a 'bad dog.' But unfortunately, Carface and his gang recaptured her right at that moment. I set off to save her while Itchy gathered other dogs on the mission. When I got to Carface's place, I had to fight off his thugs. But they tied me to an anchor and attempted to drown me. But then, I made a howl and the alligator came. He cut me loose and I continued my fight against Carface. Soon, he plummeted into the water and the alligator chased him and killed him. Anne-Marie fell into the water as well. She was feeling too weak to move on her own. I went down to save her. But I had to let go of my watch to rescue her. I got her to the surface while my watch was down underwater. I placed Anne-Marie on a floating wooden chunk and pushed her out to safety. And then I had to retrieve my watch. But I was too late. The watch stopped ticking, and I was gone."

Sasha made a sad face, thinking about the hard things that Charlie went through. "So then what happened to this Anne-Marie?" she asked with interest.

Charlie calmed down from crying and continued on. "I became a ghost and visited Anne-Marie at her new home: the home of the exact same couple that made the waffles for her. Before going to Hell, I came to say goodbye and tell her how much I was sorry for my previous behavior. But then a miracle happened. Annabelle appeared, sent the demon dog away, and told me that I earned my place back in Heaven because I sacrificed my life to save Anne-Marie. I was thrilled about that. Anne-Marie and I reconciled and said our goodbyes. I didn't forget that she said that she loved me. It really made my heart better. And so, Anne-Marie went back to sleep with Itchy, who was adopted, and I went back to Heaven. And that was the last time I saw Anne-Marie."

Sasha's heart was filled with positive emotions. "Charlie," she said, "that was a nice story. It was sad but I enjoyed the happiness in it. You must have loved Anne-Marie so much."

Charlie smiled. "I did love her. She was such a great friend. And I was so attached to her. And after we said goodbye, it hurt me to leave her. But I know that our special bond would never break. And I even hope to see her again someday."

"Oh, Charlie," Sasha sighed, "this story is really beautiful with a warm happiness. But it's also sad with the hard things that happened to you. But I know you really became a wonderful dog to make those close to you happy. It's so…so…" She turned away from Charlie and held her paws to her face. She began to weep.

"Sasha," Charlie said with concern in his voice, "what's wrong?"

Sasha turned back around. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Charlie…that story…," she sniffed, "that story reminded me about back then when I thought I had lost you forever. The time when you had to go back to Heaven after completing your mission on retrieving the horn. I thought that I would never see you again. Charlie, I want to be with you forever. For the rest of my life. I don't want to lose you again. Because if I do, I would live in devastation. There is no other man that I ever want to be with. You are the true handsome man that I want in my life. You are the love that I had been searching for. And I never want to lose you, my love. I want you with me forever."

Charlie listened to his wife's dramatic emotions. He refused to see her weeping. He wanted to see her happy because that would make him happy. Happiness was what he needed with Sasha. So gently, he placed a paw under her chin and lifted her head to look into her pretty eyes. "Sasha," he said to her, "listen to me. I love you very much. I will never leave you. You are the perfect woman that I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always be with you. I promise, Sasha. I will always be with you."

Immediately, Sasha came up to kiss Charlie. The two dogs placed their arms around each other as they kissed. Charlie laid down in the bathtub with Sasha on top of him. The two dogs now felt the happiness connected to each other while making love in the bathtub.


	6. Having Fun

Week five came in. Charlie was on the couch one afternoon watching a TV show. Sasha jumped in and nuzzled Charlie on the side. Then she rubbed her paw under his chin and licked his cheek. He enjoyed this but was focusing on the show.

"Hey Charlie," Sasha said in a seductive voice, "let's have some fun in bed."

"I would love to, Sasha," Charlie said. "But I want to finish watching this show first. Then we can have our fun. Don't worry, this won't take long."

"Well I usually don't like waiting. But I'll accept." Sasha walked away toward the stairs. But before she went up, she turned her head back for Charlie. "And Charlie," she called out. Charlie turned and looked at her. She had a nice smile on her face. "Let me know when you're ready. I'll be waiting for you." And with that, Sasha briefly lifted and shook her butt at him. Charlie seemed very aroused by it. And Sasha went up the stairs, walking in a sexy way.

Charlie turned to continue watching TV. But his mind was now focused on his beautiful and sexy wife. He had completely forgotten about his show. He looked back up the stairs again. His tongue came drooping down from his opened mouth. He looked at the TV and then back at the stairs. He realized that he couldn't keep his wife waiting. So he grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. "Okay I'm ready," he called out to Sasha, jumping off the couch and heading upstairs.

Charlie entered David's room and saw her laying on her side in their bed. He shut the door behind him.

"You look absolutely beautiful and sexy," Charlie said with excitement.

Sasha smiled seductively. "And you look handsome like always." She got up on all fours and approached her husband slowly in a sexy pose. "You always make me feel so hot." She nuzzled his neck and licked his cheek. "And now I'm going to give you what you want." Sasha walked under Charlie's head and then stroked her pretty orange tail under his chin.

Charlie was breathless and drunk with love. "I would like to tell you something good," he said to his wife. "You have a pretty nice butt."

"Thank you very much, my love," Sasha said with admiration. She turned around and faced away from him. She turned to look back at Charlie with lust in her eyes. She walked backwards to go underneath his head. Then she slowly lifted her butt to the bottom of his chin, resting her breast onto the floor.

Charlie was very infatuated. He never had such a beautiful woman dog like Sasha. To him, she was his valuable gift. He believed she was his perfect woman. With Sasha in his life now, Charlie seemed to have a brighter life.

Sasha took a few steps away from Charlie and turned to look back again at her husband. With her nice smile, she raised her tail and quickly pointed her eyes and head at her tail, giving him permission. Charlie came over from behind and looked down at his wife. He brought his head down and began licking and nibbling her butt. Sasha giggled seductively. She always enjoyed making love with her handsome husband. She sighed with a feeling of happiness. Charlie was feeling the happiness with his wife. It was making him delightful. Soon, Charlie began nuzzling Sasha's butt with his face while he continued licking and nibbling.

When Charlie finally pulled away after a few minutes, Sasha walked over to their bed. She signaled Charlie with a finger to come over. Charlie walked over to his wife. Once in bed, they started kissing with their arms around each other once again. Charlie fell backwards with Sasha on top of him. He was once again running his paws all over her body. They always found ways to show their love for each other.

About several minutes later, Charlie and Sasha flipped over. Charlie was now on top of Sasha. He wanted to do something different. So he stopped kissing and looked down at his wife. Then he slowly ran his paws up and down her curves, making her moan. He knew that she was loving this. He continued to satisfy Sasha by using his tongue. He started licking her neck and chin. Sasha felt this even more enjoyable. "Keep going, Charlie," she moaned to her husband. Next, Charlie went down to lick her breast. He cherished his wife with all of his heart. Soon, he went down further and began licking her belly. Once he was finished with that, he finally ran his tongue up her body from her belly to her neck. Sasha moaned a little louder, blessing her husband's tongue.

The two dogs resumed kissing and making love in bed, admiring the happiness that they shared with each other. They absolutely never wanted to lose this happiness. It was the special key for their life together.


	7. Shower of Love

It was now week seven. Charlie and Sasha were in a shade outside on a hot day. The heat was troublesome.

"Damn it," Charlie said with discomfort. "I can't even stand this hot weather any much longer."

"Yeah," Sasha agreed, "it's so damn hot."

The two dogs were struggling against the heat. But then Charlie had an idea. "I know," he said, "let's cool off in the shower."

"Yeah, great idea," Sasha agreed.

The two dogs proceeded into the bathroom to shower. They turned on the cool water and walked into the shower on two legs. Once they got wet, they felt much better. And yet, the cool water awakened their love passion. They couldn't help themselves. They were craving for love in the shower. So they began kissing with their arms around each other.

Charlie became really excited to make love right in the shower. He ran his paws all over Sasha's body again. He ran his paws up and down her curves. Her body felt so smooth to him. Sasha began to moan. To make her more joyful, Charlie put his paws down to her tail and then began to rub her butt smoothly. Sasha moaned a little louder. She enjoyed the comfort from the male dog that she loved the most.

A while later, Sasha chose to do something different. So she paused from kissing Charlie and turned around, pressing her back to him. Charlie put his arms back around her. He began kissing and licking her ears while running his paws on her body. Sasha resumed moaning with lust. Charlie started rubbing her breast. Her breast felt nice and soft to him. After that, he slowly brought his paws down to her belly and rubbed it with comfort. Sasha felt more relaxed. A few minutes later, Charlie brought one paw down to her crotch. With that one paw, he began to rub between her hind legs. Sasha gasped at that. But at the same time, it felt so good to her. She continued moaning and lifted her head up. She placed one paw behind Charlie's head and enjoyed the natural sensation while Charlie continued to rub her between the legs.

When Charlie was finished, Sasha turned back around to face him. Then they resumed kissing and making love as they cooled off in the shower with cute pleasure.


	8. Heat and Sex

It was now week nine for Charlie and Sasha. They were in bed one morning. They were awake with Charlie sheltering Sasha with his body. "You know, Sasha," he said, "I must admit. It was really wonderful to be alone together. I have really been enjoying all of these weeks."

"Me too, Charlie," Sasha sighed.

The two dogs enjoyed the wonderful summer together as husband and wife. It was definitely their summer of love.

A while later, Charlie sniffed. He was suddenly smelling something interesting. He stood up with curiosity of finding out what that smell was. "Hey," he said, "what is that smell? Where is it coming from?"

Sasha looked up at him and smiled. She actually knew what Charlie was smelling. "Charlie," she said, "come closer. I'll tell you what it is." So Charlie brought his head down to her. Sasha brought her muzzle to his ear to whisper. "I'm in heat."

Charlie gasped and widened his eyes at this surprise. "You serious?" he asked.

"Yes I am, my love. I am going through my cycle." She placed a paw on her husband's chin. "I want to do it. Let's do it right now. I want puppies together."

"But Sasha…I've never had sex before."

"Neither have I. But I'm sure we'll do great together." Sasha stood up on all fours and started to make sexy poses, which reminded Charlie about the time when he first saw her singing at that bar for dogs. "I know you want to do it, too. I can tell very easily." She came over to walk under Charlie and rub her tail under his chin.

And she was right. Charlie really wanted to do it. Even if he had never done it before. He was deeply hungry for sex with his beautiful wife. The smell of the aroma was beginning to drive him crazy. He couldn't restrain himself any much longer. "Yes let's do it," he said with excitement. "I want you, Sasha. I want to do you. I want puppies, too. Let's make puppies together."

"Now you're talking," she said seductively. Once she stood facing away from her husband, she turned her head to look at him with a seductive smile. Then she raised her tail and exposed her wet swollen vulva to Charlie.

Charlie stared at his wife's vulva with lust. He was getting sexually active. "Do you love it?" his wife asked him.

"Yes…yes I do," Charlie said, his heart beating so fast.

"Then come make more happiness with me," Sasha said, shaking her butt at him.

Charlie made his approach and lowered his muzzle to sniff Sasha's vulva. His _organ_ was beginning to emerge from his sheath. Sasha was very impressed of seeing how big it was. The aroma smelled so attractive to Charlie. But he had to be careful or he would harm his wife. He touched his nose to her vulva and started licking slowly.

Sasha moaned. She felt an energy of love with her true husband. She felt so much better now that she was about to have sex with the one that she loved the most in her life. She cherished every lick that Charlie made on her vulva. "Charlie," she moaned, "keep going. Please give me more."

Charlie obeyed his wife's request. He went on to lick more of her vulva. He loved doing that. After a couple of minutes, he began licking her butt. He heard her moan with pleasure. This was the happiness that he wanted to see from her.

Sasha continued to enjoy the licks from her husband. She felt the energy of love stirring within her. And her whole body was burning more with love. Her heat was also making her body hotter. She absolutely couldn't wait any much longer. She was ready to get started with Charlie. So she held her tail aside and gave him access.

Charlie stopped licking, seeing the permission that his wife just gave him. His _organ_ slid out further. And at the same time, his heart was beating so rapidly that he thought that it would blow up inside. Taking a deep breath from his nose, he placed one paw on her back and stood up on his hind legs to mount her. Then he wrapped his paws and arms around her waist and lowered himself onto her. He slowly brought the tip of his _organ_ close to his wife's vulva. Charlie prepared himself for the first wonderful sex of his life with his true love. The sharing bond gave Charlie just enough courage to make ultimate love with his wife. And then with one soft thrust, Charlie inserted his _organ_ into his wife's vulva.

Sasha gasped. A high energy coursed through her body. It was a sweet sensation that she had never experienced before. She closed her eyes and hung her mouth open. She began to enjoy this wonderful pleasure that she was making with her husband. And mating with the one that she loved the most made her life just about perfect.

Charlie had his _organ_ inside Sasha's vulva as the mating between the two dogs began. After a few seconds, Charlie gently pulled out and then thrusted back in. He repeated the process while his wife relaxed with soft pride. Sasha began to moan softly as well. Then she lifted her head up to gain more experience. Charlie gained passion in his heart as he continued to mate his wife. He then went down and began kissing and licking Sasha's ears while thrusting slowly. This was turning her on much more. So with lustful moans, she spread her skinny hind legs wider for her husband. This gave Charlie better comfort to thrust.

After several minutes, Charlie began to thrust a little faster and harder. He and Sasha were certainly craving for puppies. But at the same time, they loved having this sex together. After a few more minutes, Sasha was ready for so much more. She wanted Charlie to get wild. "Charlie," she moaned, "go harder. Please do me harder."

Charlie granted her request. He started thrusting faster and harder. He managed to bring his _organ_ deeper into her vulva while feeling the tightness within her. Soon, his _bulb_ was exposed from his sheath. Both dogs felt the strong lovely energy between them. It felt so amazing to them that they wished that it would last forever.

After several more minutes, the smooth energy of love was growing stronger between the two lover dogs. The lovely energy made Charlie so wild that he started to thrust at his fastest and hardest. Now his _bulb_ was near the opening of his wife's vulva. Sasha moaned much louder. She was heavily enjoying this wonderful time with her husband. The energy of love was making both dogs wild and sweet as they mated with all their hearts. They certainly never wanted to abandon this supreme love. Charlie shut his eyes tightly and bared his sharp teeth as he continued to thrust very rapidly with all of his power. Sasha moaned very loudly as she closed her eyes and brought her head up again. Both dogs mated with great passion and pleasure.

After a while, Charlie began slowing down his thrusting. It was time to begin the process of making puppies with his wife. Sasha braced herself for what Charlie was about to do next.

"Alright," Charlie said, "let's do this."

"I'm ready," Sasha responded.

And then with one powerful thrust, Charlie pushed his _bulb_ into Sasha's vulva. His wife yelped happily. They were locked together as husband and wife. It was a symbol of sweet love. The two lovers were so attached to each other that their love was simply unbroken.

With Charlie's _bulb_ within Sasha, he resumed thrusting gently and smoothly. The two dogs were in the process of making puppies together. They were real excited to start a wonderful family together with their new children. Sasha continued moaning softly as the excitement was dwelling comfortably within her. The excitement within Charlie gave him the advantage to be better with the process. He gently thrusted passionately. Then, with a sense of relief, he ejaculated, releasing his warm essence into his wife's womb.

With his _organ_ still stuck inside Sasha's vulva, Charlie dismounted his wife and turned to stand back to back with her. Both dogs felt comfortable in this formation. They were breathing hard after all the love that they just made.

"Charlie," Sasha panted, "that…was incredible."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "it was. It was so exciting."

"And I'm excited to have our puppies."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. And I'm sure David will be overjoyed when he finds out."

Charlie and Sasha remained stuck together for a period of time. They enjoyed being in this position. And they loved pressing their butts tightly together. After a while, Charlie felt his _bulb_ begin to shrink. When his _bulb_ was fully deflated, he carefully pulled out his _organ_ from Sasha. Sasha only felt a bit of pain at the final yank. She turned around to see her husband bringing his _organ_ back into his sheath. The lover dogs smiled and came close to nuzzle with each other.

"This was very magical," Sasha said. "I won't forget this."

"Me neither," Charlie said with a smile. "This was so lovely. I love you, Sasha."

"I love you too, Charlie."

Both dogs shared a smooth and passionate kiss. They felt truly blessed.


	9. Wonderful News

The tenth and final week had showed up. Charlie was at home while Sasha was out in town. Sasha had been curious if pregnancy was upon her. She also had been feeling nauseous. Charlie was sitting in the backyard waiting for her return in the mid-afternoon.

"I sure hope she's alright," he said, worrying.

"Charlie," a voice called out. It was Sasha.

"I'm over here," Charlie hollered back. He saw her coming in with a pretty smile. Then, from out of nowhere, Sasha suddenly charged right at him. She jumped and knocked him to the ground. She looked down at her husband, standing on top. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

Charlie was caught by surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting this. But the kiss made him relax. "Whoa," he spoke. "What was that about?"

"I have wonderful news," Sasha said joyfully.

Charlie was hopeful that it was what he was thinking it was. Then he was right. With a warm smile and handsome happy eyes, he heard the words that he was dying to hear from his wife.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. David Comes Home

It was now the day for David and his family to come home. Charlie and Sasha were on the front porch waiting for them. They saw a taxi pull over in front of the house and out came David and his family.

David and the dogs ran up to each other and hugged. "I missed you guys so much," David said in extreme happiness.

"We missed you too," Charlie said.

"So you two were alright fending for yourselves for two months?" David asked.

"We sure were," Charlie answered. "Before we forget, Sasha and I have a surprise for you. Go ahead, Sasha."

Sasha smiled at David. "I'm pregnant."

David gasped. He couldn't believe it. "Are you joking?"

"Fortunately, no I'm not. I'm having puppies with Charlie. We are having our own family."

David, full of joy, jumped around in excitement. "Alright," he shouted, "we will really be one big family!"

Charlie and Sasha both were happy for David. They had never seen him with this much happiness. His happiness was their happiness as well.


	11. A New Life of Happiness

It was about two months since Sasha became pregnant with Charlie. David was anxious to see the new puppies just as much as Charlie was.

One day, Charlie was coming back home from a walk in a park. When he got there, he saw David appear on the front doorstep. There was some excitement on the young boy.

"Charlie," he called out, "come quick! They're here! They're finally here! Sasha gave birth!"

"Oh my God," Charlie exclaimed. He rushed inside the house to see his wife.

Sasha was laying in the doggie bed when Charlie arrived.

"Sasha," Charlie said, "did you really…?"

"Oh yes, Charlie," Sasha replied. "I did. And here they are."

She moved her tail to show two newborn puppies feeding from their mother.

"Oh my," Charlie whispered. "Sasha…they are so beautiful…just like you." He smiled at her.

"And you too," Sasha said, smiling back.

"They are so cute," David said quietly.

The newborn puppies continued suckling on their mother's teats for milk. One puppy was a boy that resembled Charlie. The other one was a girl that resembled Sasha.

"Let's figure out what to name them," David suggested.

"Of course," Charlie said. "Sasha, what do you want to name our son?"

Sasha thought for a moment before she chose a name. "I would like to name him Kurt."

"That's a great one," David agreed.

"I think that's perfect," Charlie said. "Now I'll name our daughter." He thought for a moment and then came up with a name. "Let's name her Carly."

"I love it," Sasha said.

"Alright, that does it," David said. "Welcome to the family, Kurt and Carly."

Charlie and Sasha passionately kissed as they felt blessed to have this family together. And they were ready to begin a new life of happiness.

The End


End file.
